Root of All Evil
by MinionsOfTheNachoArmyUnite
Summary: 'Two duelists meet in the dead of night. On the battleground, they stand, awaiting the dance fever to overtake them.' Written for the 'Bad Summaries' challenge. Crack.


**A/N:** Hey people.

This was written for the 'Bad Summaries' challenge on the HPFC forum. I have no regrets towards it whatsoever.

The quote is the summary as well as at the beginning of the fic. Also, no, those aren't the real Latin forms of 'Dancing' and 'Disco.' You see (and I know this will be completely shocking to all reading) _disco_ doesn't actually have a Latin form. Dancing does, but I thought this was funnier.

Oh, yeah, and no offense if you like disco. I don't though, so sorry if this offends you in any way.

**Title: **Root of All Evil**  
**

**Genre:** Humor/Parody

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Harry & Voldemort

**Summary:** 'Two duelists meet in the dead of night. On the battleground, they stand, awaiting the dance fever to overtake them.' Written for the 'Bad Summaries' challenge. Crack.

_

* * *

Two duelists meet in the dead of night. On the battleground, they stand, awaiting the dance fever to overtake them._

~.~

Tonight was the night Harry would finally get revenge for all he had lost- His parents, his mentors, his friends, everything. He had destroyed Voldemort's horcruxes (including himself, mind you. He had to take a particularly nasty potion, but was none worse for the wear.), and now all he had to do was destroy the sorry excuse for a man himself.

He had discovered the power the Dark Lord knows not. It was a vile, evil, unforgiving spell that, when cast upon someone, one could not help but be taken completely by the urge in the heat of the moment.

The power he was referring to was, of course, the spell _Danceacous Discous._

What was this spell, you ask? This spell held the power to project disco music so powerful, you could not help but 'get jiggy with it' and completely forget what you were previously doing.

Dumbledore had told him that the power was love, but he really thought that that was far too obvious. So, he researched, and soon found out that Voldemort had never been to a Muggle dance club circa 1977. Therefore, he believed this was his one true weakness.

Not everyone was so sure of the nature of this dark, dark spell. "Harry," Hermione had said after he had told her his plan. "What if the spell affects everyone, including yourself? It's common knowledge that no one has ever defeated evil while dancing!"

With that, he sighed. Oh, he knew that snippet of information too well. "I know, Hermione, but it's the only way. I'll have to try."

Hermione continued to look wary, but sent him on his way anyway. So there he was, in the dead of night, on Hogwarts grounds. Waiting for Voldemort, waiting for revenge, waiting for the power of dance.

And then, he appeared. Harry suspected that he had taken away the Apparition wards and had sensed that Harry was ready for final battle.

"Well, well, well, Potter," he spat at the young man, his voice full of such smugness, which showed he had no doubt in his mind that he would win, that Harry had to smile. "We meet again. I admit that you have been a worthy opponent over the years, but that does not mean I will spare you for that reason. Avada Ke-"

He never finished that spell, Harry was simply too quick. "_Danceacous Discous._" He shouted.

And with that, the Dark Lord was off on a dancing spree. He danced, danced like there was no tomorrow, danced like he had never danced before, danced like John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever._

In fact, he danced so well that, for a moment, Harry was in awe of his supreme moves. Unfortunately, that moment was all it took before, he too, began to be taken over by the beat.

Quickly, before he lost complete focus, he sent Voldemort the damning Killing Curse, made sure it had done what it was made to do, and cast the counter curse so he would no longer have to do these ridiculous moves.

And with that, Harry Potter did, indeed, defeat evil while dancing.

* * *

**A/N: **I only have two things to say- 1.) if anyone can say where the whole 'no one has ever defeated evil while dancing' thing came from, I will give you a virtual brownie. 2.) If you can keep a straight face while imagining Voldemort as John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever_, you either have a very inactive imagination or no sense of humor.

Review?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
